Ice Cream, The Beach, And Teasing Gone Wrong
by WordsAblaze
Summary: Dan and Phil love teasing each other but things can go wrong when they go outside, especially when jealousy, self-doubt and unstoppable love are involved... Written with the fabulous JenCollins1! Enjoy!


_This was meant to be a bit of fun but we just kept going and I don't regret it at all! :)_

* * *

 **Ice Cream, The Beach, And Teasing Gone Wrong**

* * *

\- Daaaaan, I'm hot, - Phil complained, pouting.

\- It's not my fault that you choose to wear black jeans when it's so sunny and hot outside.- Dan laughed, enjoying the little breeze coming from their open bus window.

Not even a minute passed before Phil started to poke Dan, not saying anything, just prodding all over Dan's arms.

\- Phiiiillll! - Dan growled, not opening his eyes.

But the prodding had quickly become a familiar pattern so when it stopped, he frowned and opened his eyes. Then he screamed, seeing Phil's bright blue eyes right in front of his.

\- Fuck, Phil! I almost got a heart attack because of you! - Dan pushed Phil away from him but not strongly enough to do any harm.

\- Well, that would be nice too, if it wasn't this hot already. - Phil smirked, making Dan shake his head, a matching smirk coming out anyway.

\- Come on, Dan, can't we go outside? - Phil whined, still smirking though.

\- Who are you and what have you done with my introverted best friend? - Dan grinned, faking a look of horror.

\- I'm still here, I just want to feel some fresh air. It is really hot in here. - Phil whined, already getting up without waiting for Dan because he knew that Dan would follow him.

With a groan, Dan threw his phone down onto the seat and trudged after Phil.

Phil smirked even harder, hopping out the bus, tilting his head up to the sun, closing his eyes.

\- Don't move! - Dan yelled, making Phil jump and freeze.

Dan grinned to himself, running back inside to get his phone and coming back in time to take a photo of Phil before he opened his eyes, knowing that people on Instagram would go mad once they saw how cute he looked.

\- You actually scared me! - Phil laughed, pulling Dan into his arms, trying to sneak a look at the photo Dan just took but Dan locked his phone before Phil could see anything.

\- I thought you wanted to enjoy the outside…? - Dan teased.

\- You are such a tease. All the time. - Phil started to back them up till Dan's back touched the side of their tour bus, leaning down close to his lips. - But today, I am not playing your games, Howell. -

\- What, are you scared of losing? - Dan breathed slowly, trying not to lose focus.

\- Oh, Danny, don't forget who taught you these tricks in the first place. - Phil let his lips almost touch Dan's but not really.

Dan gasped and moved forwards to connect their lips but Phil pushed away from the tour bus, letting his hand fall into Dan's and pulling them to the sandy beach they'd stopped in front of.

Even after all these years, it still felt magical and special for Dan when Phil held his hand, no matter how often it would happen, the feeling always came with waves that washed over Dan, making him feel this weird electricity-like feeling spread all over his body. Dan always felt like he had fallen in love all over again, just for the same person he's loved for years.

\- Dan, breathe, you're going red! - Phil yelled, squeezing Dan's hand and reminding him to breathe again, he'd been so lost in his love for Phil that he'd forgotten.

\- I love you… - Dan breathed out, getting lost in Phil's blue eyes that seemed to be even brighter than usual because of the sun shining into them.

\- I know, - Phil smirked, but Dan knew he wasn't being rude.

\- Can I kiss you…? Please… - Dan's voice wasn't much louder than a silent whisper, even for Phil it was hard to catch his words.

For a second, it seemed like Phil would agree, he leaned down close until Dan could feel his breath, but no, Phil just shook his head. - I want ice cream though... -

It looked like Dan would be in tears in a matter of seconds but then, all of sudden, all his emotions washed away like a cold breeze of wind.

\- Okay, what ice cream do you want? - Dan let his hand slide out of Phil's touch, putting both his hands in his shorts pockets, starting to walk away to the ice cream stand near them.

Phil felt guilty for making Dan upset but he had a plan so he just smiled at the ice cream seller. - Hi, can I get a caramel one? -

\- Sure. - A cute, well-tanned guy smiled at Phil, handing him his ice cream.

\- And for you? - The guy looked over to Dan, who was frowning now.

Dan shook his head. - I don't want any. - he said bluntly.

The guy just turned back to Phil, giving him a shiny smile, that, from Dan's perspective, seemed too flirty to be casual one.

Phil smiled back and Dan's mouth fell open in shock as he wondered what he'd done wrong to make Phil almost flirt with some random guy.

Dan just followed Phil to the beach, watching him move, slipping deep into his thoughts, trying to figure out what he had done.

The two of them sat in the shade because, even though Dan was a little hurt, he didn't want Phil to burn.

Dan still felt a bit over-protective and seeing that the guy was still checking Phil out made him a bit angry and jealous so he slid his hand over Phil, slipping it in his back pocket, holding it there to remind Phil that Dan was still there, close to Phil, and isn't going anywhere.

Phil didn't even react, just licking his ice cream until only the cone was left. Then, he turned to Dan with a smile. - Do you want to taste? -

Dan shook his head, keeping an eye on the guy still staring at Phil.

\- I really think you should, - Phil murmured softly, leaning closer to Dan.

\- Why? I have tasted your spit before, you know? Every time we fuck. - Dan didn't mean to sound rude but it just came out in a harsher tone.

Phil looked shocked for a moment before shaking his head, smiling at Dan's jealousy. He took another small lick of his ice cream before kissing Dan without warning, letting the taste of caramel be shared between their mouths.

Dan was about to melt away in the sweet taste of Phil mixing together with a taste of ice cream but before he could, he bit down on Phil's lips, a bit too hard for it to be cute.

Phil couldn't help a small moan leave him and he immediately turned red, smiling into their kiss.

Dan felt the guy still watching them so he gripped Phil's ass with his hand still in his back pocket and pulled him into the kiss even more, making their breaths catch a bit.

\- Dan… - Phil blushed even harder. - My ice cream is melting on my hand. -

\- Are you fucking serious, Lester? - Dan pulled away fully, looking at Phil with a mixture of emotions displayed on his face.

Phil laughed, smiling innocently as he moved back and took a bite of the ice cream cone. - What? It's really good… Don't you want some? -

\- No, I'm gonna go drown myself in the salt of the ocean. - Dan stood up, brushing away the sand on his shorts.

But Phil wasn't done teasing. He shrugged as Dan got up. - I guess I'll just have to share the taste of ice cream with that cute guy in the van then… -

Dan turned around without masking his shock and how hurt he felt, he just let the emotions be displayed over his face.

\- Okay, have a nice time. - Dan spat out, looking like he might start to tear up in a matter of seconds, for real this time. - Just... when he's rubbish in bed, don't come and ask me to fuck you better. -

Phil blinked, not having expected that. He stood up quickly, letting the ice cream fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Dan, not letting go even when Dan pushed him away immediately.

\- Let me go, I am so done with you. - Dan breathed out, feeling tired.

Of course, Phil didn't let go, he just held on tighter. - I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I love you and only you, -

\- Just please. Let. Me. Go. - Dan closed his eyes, keeping his arms by his sides and his head tilted to the side, away from Phil.

Phil still held on, frowning in concern. - Dan, please, I was only joking, you know I love you so much, right? -

\- Which word of 'Let me the fuck go' don't you understand, Lester? - Dan snapped, opening his eyes but still looking away from Phil.

Now it was Phil's turn to look like he was about to cry any second.

Dan pushed him away, but not hard enough to actually do any harm, just enough to be able to take a step back. - Maybe at first it was funny to you but you know how I feel about these things. You know it but you choose to turn it into a stupid game. You won, Phil. You won. - Dan shook his head with a tear escaping his eye, brushing it away as fast as he could so Phil wouldn't see it.

But Phil did see it, and it made his eyes water too. - Danny, please, I'm really sorry, I just- I got carried away and… - Phil trails off, biting his lip guiltily.

He didn't go to hug Dan again, knowing Dan wouldn't want that, but he stepped forwards, letting Dan know that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wanted to be with Dan and only Dan.

\- I hate it when people play with my feelings, you know that. And for fuck's sake, stop biting that lip! - Dan growled, stepping closer to Phil without even thinking, his look sealed onto Phil biting his lip.

\- Sorry, - Phil whispered quietly, letting go of his lip, but not before he let his teeth roll over it, just as he knew Dan finds pretty attractive.

Dan's eyes were getting darker, almost black. He wasn't thinking, he couldn't think straight, smashing his lips against Phil's, letting his arms seal themselves around Phil's waist, holding him strongly, maybe a bit too strongly.

Phil squeaked but melted into the kiss, letting his hands slide around Dan's middle. Both of them stepped forward again even though they'd already been incredibly close, their bodies then touching one another's and sharing the same space.

\- Only I'm allowed to bite this lip… - Dan murmured before biting down on Phil's bottom lip, sucking it.

Anything Phil wanted to say became impossible, both because Dan was literally stopping him from speaking and because his heart was beating so loud, he could barely hear anything else.

Dan let one hand slide down to grab Phil's ass, biting down on his lip a bit harder.

Phil pulled his lip away as he caught his breath, his lip now a little bruised. - Dan, we're outside… -

\- Do I look like I give a fuck about it? - Dan growled with his voice extremely deep.

Shivering a little, Phil shook his head, still breathless. - You might not but I- I don't want to get banned from the beach… you have to come back tomorrow and um, buy me another ice cream to, uh, to make up for the one we just stepped on. -

\- You really know how to ruin the mood. - Dan shook his head, taking his hand off Phil's ass.

\- I want to do this right, - Phil whispered, smiling, - Not here, where we'll get covered in sand… -

\- Oh. Did I hear correctly, Phil Lester wants to get fucked at the beach? - Dan asked, on the edge of laughter. - You know, we can just wait 'till the night falls and then do it, here or in the water so your beautiful skin doesn't get covered in sand. Just imagine how you would feel, getting fucked with waves washing around you. - Dan leaned closer to Phil's ear, whispering with his voice still extremely deep.

Phil shivered again, closing his eyes as he heard Dan make the suggestion. Without thinking, he nodded slowly. - Okay… -

Dan put a small kiss right under Phil's ear before standing back straight, letting go of Phil, starting to walk away.

The loss of warmth shocked Phil and he almost fell over, having been leaning into Dan. Somehow, he managed to catch himself before he could hit the floor and brushed himself down, glancing at the now-melting remainder of the ice cream before following Dan.

Dan stopped at the ice cream stand, buying two differently flavoured ice creams.

The guy stared at him in shock but said nothing, somehow having the courage to wink at Phil even when handing Dan the cones.

\- Please hold these, baby. - Dan asked in a soft tone toward Phil, handing him both ice creams before turning back at the guy, all softness gone. - If you even try to flirt with my boyfriend one more time, I swear, you will wake up in the middle of the ocean as food for sharks. - Dan's eyes were black from anger, his voice as sharp as a knife and as cold as ice.

Phil almost dropped the ice creams, both shocked and a little bit impressed. He waited for Dan to turn around - at which point, after seeing Dan's eyes, he did drop them - before nodding at the guy, not really bothering to apologise because anyone who challenges Dan after seeing them make out is obviously asking for trouble.

Dan simply picked up the luckily undamaged ice creams and put a hand around Phil's waist, strengthening his grip on Phil's hip and starting to walk back to their tour bus.

Phil smiled, leaning into Dan's touch, taking one of the ice creams from Dan. - You're so fierce sometimes… - he said, whistling a little before losing the tune and breaking off into a giggle.

Dan simply looked down at the still-smiling Phil, with his eyes still black in pure anger.

\- Dan? - Phil asked slowly, a little concerned, his smile melting away.

Dan just gripped Phil's hip a bit harder, sure that there would be light bruises there later.

In his eyes, there was something warning Phil that he'd soon explode with all the anger and jealousy building up, warning him that what he'd already seen hadn't even been scratching the surface.

Phil swallowed, slightly nervous. - Dan, let's just get inside, yeah? -

Dan didn't answer, letting Phil get in first, following him right after. Dan sat down on one of the couches, closing his eyes.

Still holding his ice cream but not wanting to eat it in case it hurt Dan's feelings, Phil stared at him and, after a minute, sat down beside him. - Hey, it's okay, it's just us now, -

Dan opened his eyes, glancing at Phil before starting to eat his ice cream.

Phil just bit his lip. - So now you want to eat the ice cream? - he asked, his voice quiet.

\- I did buy it so why can't I eat it? - Dan asked in low growling voice, his eyes still really dark, the shadows from the bus highlighting his cheekbones and jaw even more, making him look a mixture of sexy and a bit scary.

Phil cleared his throat, trying not to focus on the sexy part because he was still worried about Dan. Shrugging, he shook his head. - Okay, you can eat it… I'll just, uh, eat mine too…? - He sounded like he was asking himself, but then started to lick his ice cream too.

\- Come 'ere. - Dan's voice was still a bit growl-like but it was also as smooth as silk.

Without hesitating, Phil did so, sliding closer to Dan, sharing his personal space. His breath hitched when Dan kept staring at him, his face still half-covered with shadows and his eyes dark, like a midnight forest.

All of sudden Dan's hand was in Phil's hair and his lips were smashing against Phil's.

For the second time that day, Phil dropped his ice cream, immediately forgetting about it and letting his arms twist around Dan, removing any space left between them.

Dan pulled back right away, picking up Phil's ice cream that had dropped onto Dan's leg, licking a big stripe over it, making eye contact with Phil while doing so.

Phil swallowed. - Dan… You can't just do that… -

\- Do what? - Dan asked, all innocent, then eating his ice cream and giving Phil's one back to him.

Raising an eyebrow, Phil kept eye contact with Dan before sucking his ice cream, taking a big bite right as he winked at Dan.

Dan simply kept licking his, pressing his tongue a bit harder in the middle of the ice cream, staring deep into Phil's eyes without blinking.

Phil had to take a moment to breathe before he grinned at Dan, twirling the cone in his hand and licking all around the ice cream left, curling his tongue as he took a little bit into his mouth.

Dan sucked on his ice cream, sucking it into his mouth, then sliding it out just to suck it back in.

\- That's it... - Phil let his now-empty ice cream cone fall onto the couch before pulling Dan closer, letting their lips connect, feeling his eyes fall shut as the two of them started to kiss, rushed and desperate.

Dan pushed Phil back, a bit harsher than usual, looking down at the mess.

\- You made a mess, you'll need to clean it yourself. - Dan said in a low voice, standing up, finishing his ice cream, stopping at the sink to wash his hands.

Steadying himself, Phil picked up his cone and slid any fallen ice cream into it before putting it in the bin, not caring that it was a waste, before he walked over to Dan and wrapped his arms around him from behind. - Feeling bossy, huh? -

\- No, I am pissed. - Dan snapped without thinking.

It might have offended anyone else but Phil knew Dan, he knew this was mostly his own fault too. He doesn't let go of Dan but he nods, knowing Dan can feel it. - I know, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you? -

\- Simply by fucking off? - Dan's voice was back to a low growl.

\- No, - Phil replied immediately, - I love you, I'm not leaving you when you're not okay. -

\- When I'm not okay... And where were you when you put me there in the first place? Hm? I know it was just a game for you but damn, Phil. - Dan clenched his hands into fists, letting his head hang low.

Phil felt his eyes water, feeling guilty. - I swear I won't ever do it again, please, can you forgive me? It really is just you that I love, I promise, it's always just you -

Dan turned around in Phil's arms, looking him in the eyes, revealing all his feelings, all the hurt, the tears in his eyes.

Just seeing that, Phil felt a tear slip out of his eye. He took a deep breath and gently wiped his thumb under Dan's eyes, taking away the tear that was about to fall. - Dan, I don't love you just for kissing or because you buy me ice cream. I love you for you and no guy on the beach, or in the whole world, could ever be as precious as you, -

\- I just hate when people play with my feelings… - Dan let out a shuddering breath, still not putting his arms around Phil, leaning back against the sink.

\- Do you hate me? - Phil asked softly, so quietly that it was barely audible. He stepped back a little but shook his head. - I don't mind if you hate me, I still love you, and I'm sorry for hurting you, -

Without even thinking, Dan grabbed Phil's hand when he stepped back, squeezing it in his, shaking his head.

\- I could never hate you. - Dan said in full honesty, stepping closer to Phil.

But Phil just shook his head again, barely holding back his tears - It's okay, Dan. I understand, I messed up, badly, and so you're allowed to hate me. But just remember that I love you the most and I always will. -

\- Shut up! Just shut up! - Dan screamed, in tears, putting a hand over Phil's lips. - Just please shut up! I can't lose you, Phil! - Dan started to cry even harder, his breath hitching in his throat.

Phil shrugged Dan's hand off his mouth and reached forwards, hugging Dan as if their lives depended on it. - You won't lose me, you won't, I promise. I gave up ice cream for you, you silly noodle, don't you see that you're the most important thing in my life? -

\- Mine… - Dan murmured, pulling Phil even closer to himself, clutching his shirt, almost ripping it.

\- Yours, - Phil agreed, gently kissing the part of Dan's head that he could reach. - All yours. -

\- Mine. - Dan looked up at Phil, his look darkening a bit. - Mine. - Dan pulled Phil into a deep and slightly harsh kiss, making them both fall over.

Phil groaned as he landed on the floor but didn't stop kissing Dan. He let his hands curl into Dan's shirt too, needing to be close to him, wanting to feel his warmth.

Dan let the kiss continue for a bit before he pulled back, tilting himself up on his elbows, looking down at Phil and licking his lips.

\- You taste like ice cream. - Dan mumbled, licking his lips once again, all his sadness gone, just smudges of tears left all over his cheeks.

\- You look like ice cream, - Phil said without thinking, reaching up to wipe away the dried tears on Dan's face.

Dan giggled, leaning down enough to let his nose brush Phil's nose.

\- Can you guess what I want to do now? - Dan then asked in a low voice, leaning closer to Phil's ear, nibbling it with his teeth.

Phil shivered a little, his eyes sliding shut. - I don't know, play mario kart? - he joked.

\- Guess again… - Dan bit down a bit harder but not hard enough to bruise.

Phil gasped, his eyes flying open this time. - Something that's definitely not PG-13? - he managed, his voice breaking a little.

\- That's close. But guess again. - Dan bit right under Phil's ear.

That was enough to make Phil's back arch underneath Dan, pressing the two of them even closer. But Phil didn't know, he couldn't really think straight because all he could think of was Dan, Dan's beautiful smile, Dan's sly smirk, just Dan.

He just shook his head a little. - I don't know… -

\- Oh, I think you know it really well. - Dan purred, planting kisses all the way down Phil's neck.

A small noise escaped Phil, one that sounded like a mix of a whimper and a moan. - Dan, I don't know, please… - He didn't know what he was asking for, he just knew he had to ask.

\- Mmm, already begging? - Dan pulled Phil's shirt's collar back a bit and bit down on his collarbone, sure to leave a small love bite.

Now Phil practically whined, letting his head fall back on the cold ground. - No? Yes… I don't know, Dan, please, -

He was a beautiful sight, his eyes closed and his fringe having fallen back into a high quiff, making him look both asleep and angelic. But his fingers were still holding on to Dan's shirt, as if he couldn't live without physical contact with Dan, making him Dan's debauched angel, and only Dan's.

\- Always starting to beg so fast. - Dan shook his head, sliding one of his hands down between them, grabbing Phil's crotch.

\- Dan! - Phil gasped, taking a deep, shaky breath. His hands tightened around Dan's shirt, his nails digging into Dan's back almost painfully. Dan might have complained, had that not been so endearingly sexy.

Without knowing, Phil moved his hips, pressing into Dan's hand, wanting more, needing Dan.

\- So, let me tell you what I want to do right now. - Dan said in a hushed voice, leaning down next to Phil's ear, letting his hand squeeze Phil's crotch one more time before speaking again. - I want to go swimming. - Dan said, standing up, leaving Phil on the floor.

Phil couldn't breathe for a minute but then everything flooded back, the absence of Dan, the cold floor beneath him. He opened his eyes, shocked. - Dan, what? I- Wait, what? You want to go swimming? Outside? What? -

\- We're near the ocean and there's nice weather outside so yeah, I want to go swimming. And of course it's outside, you can't swim in the shower. - Dan giggled, walking away to his bunk to get his swimming shorts.

Phil's mouth fell open in shock. - Are you kidding me? -

When Dan didn't reply, he sat up, leaning on the counter because his legs felt less stable than a tower of vertical needles. - Dan! Don't you dare just leave me here! -

\- Oh no, I'm not leaving you. - Dan came back into sight with only tight black boxers on. - You're coming with me. -

Scoffing, Phil let his head fall back on the counter. - As much as I want to, I don't think I can get up, never mind swim… -

\- Oh, my poor baby. - Dan stepped closer to Phil, sliding one hand down Phil's body, resting it on his crotch. - Already hard? Just from my kisses? - Dan looked Phil in the eyes.

\- Well, it's hard not to be, - Phil whispered, breathless just from staring into Dan's happy eyes.

\- Okay, let me tell you one thing. - Dan leaned close to Phil's lips, almost kissing him. - You are not getting off. Not now, not today. It's your punishment for doing such a stupid thing. - Dan said in a soft and lovely voice, not letting his lips touch Phil's, taking his hand back.

Phil cursed internally but nodded. - Okay… Help me up, please? My legs feel wobbly… - He stretched out a hand childishly, looking at Dan with pleading but innocent eyes.

\- Without any tricks... - Dan picked Phil up, then set him down on the countertop, standing between his legs. - Let's go for a swim and fulfil your wish when it's a moonlit night. But for now, get changed into swimming shorts and let's just go. - Dan put a quick kiss on Phil's lips.

Phil nodded, sliding off the countertop and standing on his feet, holding onto Dan's shoulders until he felt like he could walk without falling over. He then quickly changed into his shorts and took Dan's hand, the two of them stepping out of the tour bus once again.

Both of them admire the other when the falling sunlight washes over them, making their hair seem like it's ablaze and making their eyes shine brighter than stars in the night sky.

Yeah, ice cream and the beach are pretty good, but, to each other, they're far better.

* * *

Hey **, so my friend (the one who wrote this with me, actually) is still in a really, really bad situation. I'll write you 250 words per each one euro you give if you can help, no pressure but maybe share for anyone who wants a fanfic? If you do, let me know!** **xx**

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
